


siblings forever

by goodkidreprise



Category: No Good Nick (TV)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay Jeremy Thompson, Gen, Lesbian Molly Thompson, M/M, No Angst, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodkidreprise/pseuds/goodkidreprise
Summary: post part 2much needed sibling bonding between those two





	siblings forever

molly thought, maybe, for once, she could have a little privacy this week, with nick being at will's new foster home (he told her it was a great home), her parents being at work and jeremy doing whatever he does in his free time. that all fell apart when she heard a loud yell from the room next to her, frustrated footsteps leading to her room and the door being violently pushed open by her older brother.

"ever heard of knocking?" molly asked as she was closing her laptop and putting it on her nightstand. jeremy groaned, layed down on molly's bed head first and groaned again. 

"what has _you_ so frustrated?" molly asked, jeremy turned to look at his sister and replied, "well, it's, uh... complicated?"

"isn't everything that's about our family complicated?" molly answered.

jeremy sighed. "i guess that's true."

"anyway, why did you come in here?" molly questioned, because her brother usually didn't come to her when he was frustrated. "well, i may... need your help?" he replied. 

molly chuckled. "oh _really_? what do you need my help with?" jeremy got up to sit next to her. "uh... i have a crush, so..."

his younger sister gasped and sat down cross legged in front of him. "oh my _god_! that's so great! i'm so happy for you!" she had a wide smile on her face. "tell me all about him!"

"i'm not sure...," jeremy trailed off, but molly interrupted him before he could say anything else. "please, please, _please_! nick only barely tells me stuff about her and will, and you know how they are. aaand, i _really_ wanna gossip right now."

jeremy sighed. "okay. well, oh god, i don't know where to start, i mean... he's perfect. maybe, not for you, but for me, i guess? we have so much in common, except the fact that he's a conspiracy theorist, but-" molly interrupted her brother, "wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, back up a little, conspiracy theorist? that's a little..."

"i know! but still, eric's amazing and so supportive, i can't believe he's my friend."

"wow," molly grinned, "you're totally whipped! i'd never thought i'd see the day."

"am not! but... i really wanna ask him out and everything i'd plan... well, you know how that always turns out." jeremy said and molly laughed. "thank you for reminding me! alexa, play jeremy's coming out m-" molly couldn't finish, because jeremy put his hands on her mouth, so alexa couldn't understand what she wanted, but the reply they got was, "playing jeremy's coming out mix," in a monotone voice.

jeremy groaned loudly, but molly just laughed it off and lips synced the lyrics to the song. "anyway, when did you realize you liked eric?"

jeremy raised an eyebrow. "what's with all the questions?" his sister seemed like she just got caught, but she played it off okay. "i'm just curious! we haven't been that close until the whole thing with nick, and mom wanting to take over the franzelli's place and stuff. but now, tell meee!"

he sighed. "okay, um... eric and i met in class and then got to talking more because of student council, and after a while, we got closer and i realized... i may have a crush. and then, uh.. the day of the poker tournament he and i... kissed, but then nick saw and-"

molly gasped very loudly. "_you_ were the reason why nick and will didn't kiss? and, why do you wanna ask him out if you already kissed?"

"i- i don't know, okay? i mean, we both know we like each other, but it has been _so_ difficult to talk since the whole thing with my coming out and nick, so we haven't made it official yet."

"okay," molly started, pushing her hair out of her face, "here's how it's gonna go. next week, after school, _you_," she pointed at jeremy's chest, "are going to talk to eric, to ask him on a date. and he's _going_ to say yes, because..." molly looked at her big brother for an answer. "we... both like each other?"

"yes! but next time, say it with confidence. oh, you said he's a conspiracy theorist, right? do you still want to be with him depsite that?" jeremy looked down. "well... i mean, yeah, of course. i really like him and after i thought about it, i don't care about it. just.. hope that he doesn't make me a theorist, too," the both laughed. "and, i mean, he can look over my flaws, too."

"anyway, what's going on with you, molls?" she replied with a smile and said, "are we using our old nicknames again? well, then, _jer_, nothing's really going on. it's just a little weird, nick being with will all day."

"that's understandable. i mean, you're roommates and you have been with each other forever. and, i'm going to use literally like dad now, you've literally been glued to the hip. ugh," jeremy shuddered, "i _hate_ sounding like dad. but, now i wanna gossip."

molly looked at her brother confused. "_you_ want to _gossip_? what about?" jeremy shrugged. "i don't know? i talked about my love life, why don't you talk about yours?"

"no. no, no, no, no, no, no, no, definitely not." she sounded real panicked, which made jeremy think. was there something she didn't want him to know? "eight no's, huh? but why not? i mean, i talked about me and eric in detail." molly sighed. "i just don't want to." she seemed really upset, so jeremy dropped it. 

"that's okay, is there anything else you want to talk about, or...?" he started, hoping she'd maybe tell him. "actually, yeah. i need some help with chem, and i know you're acing it right now." jeremy smiled. "sure, what's the problem?"

-

after a while (and after solving the chemistry problem) they both laid on molly's bed and watched a cartoon called twelve forever. "you know, i didn't expect to love the art style of a kids show so much," jeremy said. 

molly nodded. "i agree! but the messages are great! i mean, todd probably being bi, the main character being a lesbian? i think that's great, especially for a kids show!"

"you sure seem invested in the lgbt representation of this show," jeremy said. molly blushed and stuttered, "well, uh, i mean, representation _is_ important, right?"

"mhm, yeah."

they watched a few more episodes, and when conelly showed up the second time, molly whispered, "i think i'm a lesbian, jer," and looked at him. jeremy paused the show. "mol, i'm so proud of you for figuring that out. wait, is that why you didn't want to talk about your love life?" molly teared up a little and nodded.

"that's okay, i'm sorry for pushing. just know that i love and support you, no matter if you're a lesbian, or wanna dye your hair or whatever, but, _please_, for my sake, don't dye your hair." molly laughed, wiping her tears away. "i love you, mol," jeremy said and hugged his sister tight.

i love you, too," she replied, still being teary-eyed. "wow, i really missed your hugs. i can't believe that we weren't this close a few months ago."

"i agree," jeremy said softly as he pulled out of the hug, "and as your big brother, i forbid it from ever happening again. you're the best person i know, even with your flaws."

molly smiled. "again with that 'as your big brother, i forbid it'?" she said, while imitating jeremy. "wow, i thought i'd maybe get a 'thank you, jeremy, for supporting me', instead of you making fun of me again."

molly smirked. "you don't get what you want in life. but yeah, you're right. thank you for supporting me, even at my lowest. you're the best big brother."

"awh, thank you. uh, hey, molls? do you maybe wanna make our own version of tirami-molly? i mean, we've been taking cooking lessons from mom, and you already know the recipe, right?" jeremy asked. 

molly thought for a moment, and then answered, "uh, hell yeah! race you downstairs!" and she ran out of the room. 

"hey, unfair! you didn't say go!" jeremy yelled, while trying to get downstairs before molly. "life isn't fair!"

-

"ugh, can't we just eat the cream? it's the best part!" molly asked, while dipping her finger in the bowl again. "even though we'll totally regret it later?" jeremy replied, looking at his sister seriously.

"even though we'll totally regret it later," molly said, before adding, "ooh! let's dip the ladyfingers in the cream, it's gonna taste so good!" jeremy grinned and nodded, grabbing the bowl and ladyfingers, while molly got spoons.

-

later, when ed and liz got home after a long day at work, they just wanted to relax and watch tv, but they immediately noticed the supplies for making tiramisu. curiously, they both went to the living room, quietly. 

what they saw where their two biological children, groaning and clutching their stomachs. "what happened _here_?" liz asked, seeing an empty bowl and two spoons on the table in front of them. 

"we did something we both _really_ regret, mom," molly said, and groaned again. "i'm gonna be sick."

"you're both _already_ sick! guys, your mother has told you from time to time again to _not_ eat from the bowl or you're going to be sick? you brought this on yourself."

"we know, dad," jeremy replied. "we won't do it again. definitely not."

"but still," molly shrugged while still clutching her stomach, "it was totally worth it."


End file.
